


With Him

by Layaisdaboss



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Depression, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-04-21 00:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layaisdaboss/pseuds/Layaisdaboss
Summary: A Burrmads story. James Madison is Aaron Burr's guardian angel. After Aaron falls into a nearly deadly state of depression after his now ex wife left him after the death of their daughter. Countless nights of going out and drinking, and many failed suicide attempts his guardian angel is tasked to live with hi in the form of a human as his roommate. What happens when they spend a year together and slowly start falling for each other. (Being re-edited)
Relationships: Aaron Burr/James Madison, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, Hercules Mulligan/Elizabeth Sanders Mulligan, John Laurens/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/Angelica Schuyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

"I just can't do it anymore Aaron! The constant drinking. I know you tried to get help but I cant take it when I see you tear yourself down like this." Theodosia snapped at the teary eyed man who stood at the kitchen counter. He stayed silent as he watched the woman go on. Numbness. Numbness was all Aaron felt. "You're not even listening!" Theodosia shouted at Aaron. She twisted the wedding band and engagement rings off her left ring finger and slapped them down on top of a thick set of papers. "I want a divorce." she said and Aaron looked down at the papers. "You aren't attempting to better yourself any at all! I miss her too! Everyday! Yet you don't see me going out and wasting away my good health. It's been 3 years!" Theodosia snapped. "Please say something." Theo pleaded. A pause. Aaron looked at her with no exact expression upon his features but inside he felt an uproar of them. She walked off and went to their room. Aaron followed her after a minute of standing in the kitchen. He watched as the woman opened a suitcase and began throwing in clothes and furiously wiping away tears. After 5 minutes of packing Theo barged past Aaron with the suitcase and Aaron followed her to the door. Once the two made it to the door Aaron tried to speak but words failed and he looked down. Theo huffed in annoyance and opened the door and turned to see Aaron one last time. "Goodbye Aaron." She said and then closed the door to the condo behind her. Aaron flinched as he heard the loud slam of the door and then heard a small thud and crash. snapped his attention and he looked over to see the family portrait of his once perfect faces. Three bright smiles frozen in time in the happy moment that would make anyone smile. Aaron stared at the broken image blankly before he began to finally give in to his emotions. He sunk to his knees almost in slow motion and began crying and sobbing. He picked up the paper and held it close to his chest as he leaned his head back against the wall, staring at the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 1

One year later.............

"Aaron are you sure you'll be ok? Angie and I always have extra room at ours if you-" Thomas said but was cut off by Aaron. "Thomas, i'll be fine. Thank you anyway." Aaron said and nodded to his friend. His first official day from rehab had been nice after a year of alcohol withdrawal. "If you need anything let us know you know, we're only a call away." Eliza said with a smile. Aaron nodded and gave her a smile. "I will." he said in a soft voice. "Ugh I am so proud of you." Lafayette said and hugged Aaron tightly.

Aaron smiled a bit after he broke the hug. "Well have a look around your new place." John encouraged with enthusiasm. "I helped decorate so you'll find a few surprises!" Peggy said with an energetic smile.

"Wow. You really didn't have to do this ya know." Aaron said softly. "It was no issue. You're our friend." Alexander said. Aaron felt himself getting overwhelmed with emotions and then hugged Alexander.

"Alright. Alright. You can let me go now." Alexander said and Aaron laughed shakily as he held back tears. "Thank you all so much again." Aaron said and there were mixed responses, all good. Aaron then was pulled around by Peggy to look at the seemingly made to be lavish, 2 bedroom apartment. He walked around and let his fingers lightly drag across the gray plush couch cushion while looking around at the strategically placed home items. He went to the mahogany bookshelf and dragged his fingers over the organized books that were in chronological order.

His friends watched in silence as they watched to see the reaction of the man who was taking it all in. “Wow, you even got all of my Toni Morrison books back.” Aaron said and exhaled a bit shakily as he felt tears well up. “Yeah. Before the eviction was finalized I had some help and we got all of your books that we could and managed to get some of your other stuff.” Thomas said with a smile. Aaron turned to look at him then allowed tears to slip before wiping them. “Thank you.” He said softly and went to hug Thomas who awkwardly smiled. “Ehh don’t mention it.” The tall curly haired man said. “Why don’t we all go out for dinner. A celebratory dinner.” Peggy suggested and others agreed.

“You guys go on. I think I’m just gonna, get used to the place.” Aaron said softly and then smiled a bit. “That’s alright. We’ll reschedule.” John smiled and patted Aaron’s back. “We’ll leave you to it, if you need anything, all of us are just a phone call away.” Alex said and Aaron nodded before they went in for a group hug.

“Welcome Home Aaron.”

3 months Later. . .

“Want a sip?” 

Aaron heard the whisper-like voice and drew his attention away from his paperwork. His eyes looked over at his coworker who had been holding a bottle of JackDaniels. Aaron looked at the bottle then shook his head. “You shouldn’t have that in here. It’s against company rules.” He said as he turned back to reading over the documents. “Yeah I know, but no one will know. As long as you don’t speak about it.” The man said.

“Have a sip. I have plenty more.” The guy offered more and Aaron felt a chill go down his spine. He forced himself to focus harder on his work. “I am not interested.” He said in a monotone voice. “Bro, dude. Just one sip.” The man pressed and nudged the bottle closer to Aaron. Aaron smelled the strong yeasty smell of the caramel colored alcohol that swished in the bottle. 

The hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stood up, his skin itched and his throat burned as he remembered the feeling of drinking. He looked at the bottle and almost gave in. “I said no!” Aaron snapped and aggressively pushed the bottle away before he got up and looked down at the sitting man then around at the prying eyes watching him. “Mr.Burr, is there a problem?” A woman’s soft voice called out but it wasn’t kind. 

Aaron then bit his lip before just going to the bathroom to stop himself from crying in front of his coworkers. His heart raced as he quickly moved and his ears rang. He made it to the bathroom and locked himself in a stall and allowed himself to cry. He put down the toilet seat and pulled his legs to his chest as he put his eyes on his knees and sobbed softly. The smell of the whiskey was still in his nose, prompting and taunting him to go back and get a sip. He hastily wiped his tears and pulled himself together. 

Glancing at his wristwatch he sighed as he only had 3 hours of work left. “Ok Aaron, lets get through this.” He told himself and used his phone to see his face and make sure he looked decent before he went to wash his face in the sink. 

~four hours later~

Aaron got into the cab and put his head back against the seat. “Tough day?” The driver asked as he saw Aaron’s actions in the rear view mirror. “Yeah.” Aaron sighed softly and the driver chuckled softly. “Traffic is a bit bad. Have a drink and wind down some.” The driver offered and motioned to the attachment on the center console. The console opened to and revealed itself to be a cooler that held a variety of drinks from water, to soft, to alcohol. 

“Umm thanks.” Aaron said as he eyed the cold beer in the cooler and started bouncing his leg. He eyed it then forced his gaze out the window. He bit his lip then pinched his wrist as he tried to ignore it. The temptation was strong. A foot away from his grasp. ‘Don’t give in. Don’t give in. Don’t give in.’ Aaron mentally told himself and took his phone out to distract himself. He had a steady moment until his mind drifted back to the cold beer sitting in the cooler. 

Aaron was teetering on the edge and trying his best to fight the burning urge to grab it and crack it open. A few minutes later he found himself holding the cold can before pulling the tab. Crack! The can was open and the smell filled Aaron’s nostrils. A few seconds then it was between his lips. The cold liquid flowed into his mouth and down his throat, soothing the tempting urges of the man. 


	3. Chapter 2

“Hey.” 

“Aaron.”

“Wake up.” 

Aaron squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a coolness on his face. His head throbbed 

“Leave me alone.” Aaron said softly out of frustration.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.” The voice replied. The voice was soft, deep, and melodic. Soothing to Aaron’s ears. 

It had only taken Aaron a few seconds before coming to a realization and jolting awake. Looking around big eyes his focus settled on a dark skinned man with a soft aura. 

“Are you ok? You look a bit- ehhh. Not your color.” The man said. He fiddled with his light grey sweater sleeve and looked Aaron right into the eyes with his milk chocolate colored ones. Aaron stared in confusion before feeling light headed and passing back out. 

The stranger sighed softly and shook his head before going to get a cool wet rag and returning to place it gently on Aaron’s forehead. 

“These humans really are so easy to shock.” he muttered softly as he observed Aaron quietly and paid attention to how he slept. Keeping his eyes on the chest slowly moving up and down he let his eyes travel up and admired Aaron’s maple syrup colored skin. 

Withdrawing his attention the man stood up and looked around the apartment in silence and curiosity. Stopping in front of a weird device and flat circular device, he scrunched his eyebrows in curiosity before touching it with his index finger. 

At the touch the object started to glow before speaking and spooking him, resulting in him backing up with wide eyes.

“Hi, i’m Google. How may I assist you today?” The little device chimed.

“My name is James.” 

“Nice to meet you James. How can I help you?” 

Looking in confusion James glared at the device before coming to the conclusion that it was not a threat. Approaching it slowly he touched it again and watched it fade off before taking it into his hands and sitting on the floor. Touching the device again, James found himself being more fascinated with the device and how it turned on and off. 

  
  


No longer paying attention to the once sleeping man on the sofa, he had not noticed when Aaron had awoken. 

Aaron watched from afar at the man who seemed fascinated with his google assistant. 

“Google. What are you?” James asked and inspected the object and even sniffed it out of curiosity. 

“It’s a device that you can ask questions or have it do stuff for you.” Aaron said softly and spooked James. The man went wide eyed and jumped up to face Aaron with a shocked and surprised expression before shrinking back a bit.

Observing the man, Aaron took note of the man’s state of appearance and noticing he was shaken.

“Hey. It’s alright.” Aaron said softly and watched how James slowly let loose. 

“Im James.” 

“No I mean. My name is James. James Madison.” James looked at Aaron before drawing up to his full height which was shorter than Aaron. 

“My name is Aar-”

“I know who you are. I’ve been tasked to watch you and protect you.”

“What?” 

  
  


~ 

“I’ve been tasked to protect you.” James said as he sat at the table across from Aaron. He looked at the cup of hot liquid in front of him and sniffed it. 

“It’s coffee.” Aaron stated as he watched James inspect and assess the coffee. Leaning forward onto the table Aaron looked at James closer. The man seemed almost unblemished, his skin was clear and unmarred by any childhood accidents. His curiosity about normal things seemed unhuman. 

“Who paid you to protect me?” 

Looking up from the coffee James smiled and laughed a bit. 

“No one paid me. It’s my job. I was made to protect you while you’re alive and prevent you from ending your time earlier than planned.” James explained with an air of aloofness.

“What?” aarorn asked as he was thrown back into a pit of confusion. “What do you mean you were created to protect me from ending my time early?” Aaron asked in even more confusion.

“Has it not occurred to you yet? I am not human, nor am I not living.” James said simply and Aaron froze. 

“Please don’t ask what again. And please don’t pass out once more.” James instructed as he looked at Aaron with those big brown eyes. 

“I won’t. But can you elaborate on what you mean?” Aaron asked and then took a sip of his coffee.

  
  


“What I mean is, I am what you human mortals call a guardian angel. I’ve been watching you and my goodness are you a hazard to yourself.” James said and looked around at the interior of the apartment. 

“I have a guardian angel?” Aaron asked and then hyper-focused on James’ comment on watching him. Feeling his face and body heat up he quickly took another sip of coffee to force away the self conscious thoughts of having been watched in the shower.

“Do not worry. I’ve not watched you in the shower. Or at least how you think I have. Only when you sit and cry.” James said bluntly, making Aaron more embarrassed. 

“So every time I’ve not been in a good space you were there?” Aaron asked and received a nod in response. 

“I’ve been with you since you’ve hit 12.” James said softly and watched as Aaron thought back to that age. 

“Since 12?” Aaron echoed softly. James nodded before taking a sip of the coffee but gagged as a harsh bitterness coated his tongue. Putting the cup down James slid it away with a look of displeasure on his face. 

“I don't like it.” James said softly and looked at Aaron who only softly laughed. 

“Maybe I should give you sugar and cream.” He said and scooped some sugar into James’ coffee and poured him some cream into the cup before stirring it. 

  
  


James watched as the coffee turned colors before taking it and taking a cautious sip. He relaxed as the bitterness wasn’t as strong on his tongue. Taking a more hearty sip of the coffee he looked at Aaron who was just staring at him.

James, about to speak up and ask why, flinched when he heard banging on the door. Immediately turning his head in the direction he heard a voice on the other side of the door asking for Aaron and he quickly made himself invisible to the human eyes as soon as Aaron left to answer the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> my first story on AO3 hopefully you enjoy. (being edited


End file.
